Remember me
by Sieba
Summary: "Si tu pouvais te souvenir des jours heureux où nous étions amis le ciel était plus bleu et le soleil plus brillant qu'aujourd'hui" Après le départ de Yami, Kaiba se souvient. (Scandalshipping)
1. Prologue

Prologue : Si tu pouvais te souvenir des temps heureux où nous étions amis, le ciel était plus bleu et le soleil plus brillant qu'aujourd'hui

**« Atemu : Tu te souviendras ?**

**Seto : Comment pourrais-je oublier ? »**

Deux feux, un rouge, un bleu, se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent un instant avant de se séparer, définitivement. Ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot, et pourtant ils semblaient s'être mis d'accord sur une chose : c'était fini. L'ancien Pharaon se détourna, contemplant avec son éternelle indifférence la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Ils étaient arrivés dans son tombeau, il ne lui avait suffi que de placer les objets sur une stèle et poser la main dessus pour qu'il retrouve aussitôt la totalité de ses souvenirs. Matérialisé en un esprit que tout le monde était désormais capable de voir, ce qui leur avait fait un certain choc, il devait désormais partir.

Quelque chose le retenait cependant, peut-être les supplications de ses amis, les larmes de la réincarnation son petit-frère perdu puis retrouvé, ou le blessant désintéressement de son cousin aussi amnésique qu'il l'avait été. Peut-être tout cela à la fois.-

Il devait partir. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant il n'aurait jamais le courage de le faire. Sinon, il resterait prisonnier du puzzle pour l'éternité. Il jeta alors un dernier regard circulaire, se demandant vaguement s'ils étaient sincères lorsqu'ils lui juraient qu'ils ne l'oublieraient pas, évitant volontairement de croiser encore les yeux d'un bleu si intense de Kaiba. Avant de se diriger vers la lumière.

'_Seto ?'_

'_Qu'il y a-t-il ?'_

'_Nous serons toujours amis n'est-ce pas ?'_

'_Comment pourrait-on ne plus l'être ?'_

_Les yeux de glaces se posèrent sur lui, sortant momentanément de leur flegmatisme coutumier. Le régent n'eut pas besoin qu'il parle pour comprendre le message caché derrière les prunelles aux teintes qu'il connaissait par cœur. Des mots qu'il n'entendrait jamais, mais il n'en avait pas besoin._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Comme une blessure ouverte

**Seto : « Si vous saviez qu'il devait mourir, pourquoi l'avoir placé sur mon chemin ? »**

Seto avait la certitude qu'il y avait une chose importante, évidente, qu'il n'avait pas comprise, et il détestait ne pas comprendre. Stupéfait, il sentit quelque chose se déchirer en lui, sensation étrange, avant que ne vienne la douleur, fulgurante.

'Atem… Non… Pas encore…' s'étrangla une voix dans son esprit, une voix qui était la sienne sans l'être, resurgissant d'un passé enfoui.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il fût tombé à genoux. Sa vue se brouilla, ainsi que la voix angoissée de son petit-frère, alors qu'il sombrait dans les affres de l'inconscience.

*…*

« Mais bon sang que lui est-il arrivé ? »

C'était la question que se posait le jeune Makuba Kaiba depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans la résidence des Ishtar (achetée avec la petite fortune de leurs ancêtres en prévision du jour de leur « libération ») où Tristan et Duke avait déposé son grand-frère toujours évanoui.

« Yami ne signifie rien pour lui, alors pourquoi s'effondrer à ce moment-là ? demanda Yugi d'un air dubitatif. »

Le reste du groupe acquiesça, essayant de trouver une explication à tout cela.

« Le départ du pharaon a peut-être eu l'effet d'un déclencheur pour la mémoire de Kaiba, proposa Shadi. Après tout prêtre Seto et Pharaon étaient très proches, autant qu'Horus l'a été avec Yugi Mûto aujourd'hui. »

« QUOI ? » s'écria la bande d'amis.

Shadi soupira, faisant tourner sa Clé entre ses doigts. Il n'était pas du genre curieux mais là, l'idée était alléchante. Sans crier gare, il posa la Clé du millénium sur le front du jeune PDG et ils purent tous accéder à son esprit.

*Flash-back*

_Le petit garçon se concentra, banda son arc, visa, tira. La flèche manqua de peu la cible, mais n'était pas arrivée au centre. Il laissa échapper un sourd grondement de mécontentement en maudissant de toutes les insultes qu'il connut – et il avait un large panel – les inventeurs de cette arme ridicule. Un rire mi- moqueur mi- amusé retentit. Le brun se retourna vivement._

_Un jeune garçon de son âge, neuf ans, le dévisageait comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Le garçon était légèrement plus petit que lui, un peu maigre, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets roux brillants et ondulés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules voletant doucement au vent, une peau ivoirine qui démontrait qu'il devait rester enfermé la majeure partie de son temps. _

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, tu veux » cracha-t-il._

_Le petit se contenta de lui sourire, il ne pût retenir un frisson craintif. C'est là qu'il vit ses yeux, par Râ, jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de si troublant, étrange, si… fascinant, que les orbes bleus à l'insolite feu rouge dansant dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis. Il choisit de l'ignorer, comme les autres. L'autre ne semblait pas être de cet avis._

_« Ce que j'ai ? Hum… Plutôt toi qui devrait te poser la question à mon humble avis » répliqua-t-il d'une voix aimable et chaleureuse._

_Le brun répliqua aussitôt :_

_« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »_

_Ravi de lui avoir cloué le bec il s'apprêtait à décrocher une autre flèche quand la persona non grata rappela encore une fois son existence :_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission vois-tu. »_

_Son sang se glaça. Mes dieux. Ce gosse était encore plus doué que lui. Sa posture avait changée en même temps que le ton de sa voix qui était passée de la chaleur réconfortante au froid impitoyable, vraiment très doué… Visiblement content de son effet le « gosse » en question lui arracha l''arme des mains et tira en un dixième de seconde, sans même regarder. La cible avait été atteinte en son centre. Si Seto avait été quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, il en serait resté bouche bée. S'affligeant une claque mentale, il reprit aussitôt ses esprits et fixa le nouveau venu d'un regard qui aurait ébranlé le plus rude de ses professeurs… _

_Le gamin ne cilla pas._

_« Tu maitrise la technique, reprit-il. Maintenant, tu dois te fier à ton instinct. »_

_« Mon instinct ? »_

_Cela faisait longtemps que Seto n'avait pas entendu quelque chose d'aussi stupide._

_« Stupide » ? Serais-tu de ces gens qui ne croient en rien, même pas en leur propre chance ? »_

_« … »_

_« Je vois »._

_Dieux qu'il détestait ces mots-là._

_« Alors montre-moi . »_

_Pardon ?_

_« Qu'aurais-je à te montrer ? » demanda-t-il, oubliant d'être désagréable._

_« Ah ça ! C'est à toi seul d'en décider, cher ami. Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux. Tu es de ceux qui ne sont pas prisonniers du monde, mais d'eux-mêmes. » _

_Il partit, Seto ne le retint pas. Pourquoi retiendrait-il ce garçon qui prétendait en savoir plus sur lui que lui-même ? Il se retourna et fit néanmoins ce qu'il lui avait conseillé, il n'avait aucun doute sur l'issue et pourtant… _

_Ce fut son plus beau tir_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : Le loup veille et exulte_

**Inconnu : « Jeune inconscient ! Tu as vu l'Ange des Ténèbres et tu t'es jeté dans ses bras ! »**

_Les sandales claquaient sur le chemin rocailleux d'un petit village. La peau hâlée d'un ton typiquement égyptien, la taille déjà impressionnante compte tenu de son âge, les cheveux d'un brun parfait, les yeux bleus acier. Le jeune garçon de douze ans à peine marchait d'un pas pressé. Fuyant l'innocente Meidoum, et avec elle un petit garçon aux cheveux noir de jais qu'il avait sauvé un jour sans le vouloir vraiment mais qui lui vouait à présent un amour qui s'approchait dangereusement du culte. Comment pouvait-on appeler un enfant Makuba ? Ce n'est absolument pas égyptien quoique la couleur de peau trop blanche de son petit protégé en dise long sur ses origines. Seto secoua la tête, comme si cela allait suffire à faire sans aller l'image quelque peu douloureuse de son précieux agneau. Il l'avait laissé là, le garçon, la ville, les écuries et son vieux bienfaiteur qu'il imaginait déjà mort de tristesse étant donné que lorsque celui qu'il considérait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais - alors que le fils en question n'était là que depuis trois ans (beaucoup pour un enfant mais très peu pour un adulte et surtout un vieillard) - s'en était allé pendant quelques jours il n'avait plus ni bu ni mangé. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais compris comment on pouvait l'aimer, à Meidoum il avait eu l'impression d'être quelqu'un dans la vie de ces gens, une infime partie de leur univers mais qui représentait beau coup pour eux. Il n'avait jamais été capable de le rendre, en tout cas pas à ce point. Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait à leur faire confiance, qu'il était entièrement convaincu que les hommes ne pouvaient être autre chose qu'hypocrites, égoïstes et manipulateurs. La confiance était une chose qu'il n'accorderait plus jamais, même pas à Makuba. L'amour faisait mal. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Et il ne voulait plus jamais souffrir. Mais le fait était là, celui qu'il avait appelé un jour petit-frère sans s'en rendre compte lui manquait, l'innocence, le retirement de la ville du reste du monde lui manquait. Une illusion, il le savait, mais le fait était bien présent._

_Le garçon soupira, il voyait Memphis au loin, surtout l'immense palais de marbre blanc qui surplombait la capitale économique et administrative. Il avait laissé ses pas le guider, ne sachant, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, où aller. Il ne croyait pas aux dieux, dans le cas peu probable où ils existeraient, ils n'auraient eu aucune considération pour les faibles créatures que Rê-Atoum avait certainement créées un jour de total égarement, et surtout pas pour un gosse reniant leur existence depuis la première fois où son beau-père l'avait battu. Mais la principale raison pour laquelle il avait quitté le seul endroit où il ne s'était jamais senti mieux était chose qu'il décida d'appeler instinct, même si cela ne convenait pas, qui lui disait sans cesse que sa place n'était pas ici. Alors où était-elle ?_

'_Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux'_

_Seto s'arrêta brusquement. Mais d'où venait cette voix enfantine et quelque peu familière ? Il finit par l'ignorer et reprit sa route._

' _Tu es de ceux qui ne sont pas prisonniers du monde, mais d'eux-mêmes.'_

_Mais qu'est-ce que…_

' _Tu peux être ce que tu veux. '_

_Mais il ne voulait rien ! _

_La voix se tut. Elle semblait exiger une autre réponse. Le brun se traita de fou mais réfléchit malgré tout. Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas suicidé, comme il avait été sur le point de le faire de trop nombreuses fois ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait ? La peur ? Non. Que voulait-il ? Se venger._

_La voix éclata d'un_ rire _mi- moqueur mi- amusé tandis que Seto atteignait la ville chérie qui semblait en pleine effervescence. « - Alors montre-moi »._

_« Mais bon sang ! Ce sont les fêtes de Min ! Tu viens d'où petit ? »_

_Retenant l'insulte qui lui venait suite à l'emploi du qualificatif « petit », d'autant que son stupide informateur n'était plus grand que lui qu'en âge, Seto l'ignora dignement avant de passer son chemin._

_Les fêtes de Min. Il les avait oubliées celles-là. Ces trois dernières années avaient vraiment été celles de fermeture totale au reste du monde. Fête de la fécondation et de la régénération, elle était très appréciée à Kemet. Surtout parce que c'était le seul jour de l'année où Pharaon autorisait ses paysans à entrer dans son palais et à profiter avec les nobles des grands banquets qui y aurait lieu pendant une semaine, soit à la puissante Thèbes soit à la riche Memphis. _

_C'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers ce palais. Il était curieux, il fallait le dire, bien que la richesse ne l'attirait pas vraiment (il avait passé son semblant d'enfance dans une des plus belles villas qui existent en ce monde), il était quand même curieux. Il se faufila sans aucuns problèmes dans la foule, ignorant les protestations de ceux qui avaient gardés assez de lucidité pour le pouvoir le faire. Seto s'arrêta un instant et demanda à un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux de couleur similaire pourquoi ils étaient si impatients, après tout ils devaient y être habitués, d'années en années ? Le jeune homme, prêtre vraisemblablement, (que faisait-il en plein milieu d'une foule de paysans ?) le regarda l'air de se demander si le plus petit (dans les deux cette fois) se moquait de lui. Il le sonda. Apparemment, non. _

_« Depuis la mort de sa femme (son visage d'assombrit) Sa majesté n'a plus donné signe de vie. Ils sont heureux que leur Roi aille mieux et surtout qu'ils puissent à nouveau se soûler gratuitement. Mais Horus ne vas pas mieux, la douleur ne se soulage jamais on finit juste par s'y habituer. »_

_Seto le remercia, lui qui n'avait jamais remercié quelqu'un d'autre que Makuba, et encore très rarement. Surement parce que, comme l'avait fait son ancien bienfaiteur, ce jeune prêtre lui inspirait quelque sympathie._

_« Attends »._

_Le brun se retourna._

_« Atem t'attends . »_

_Qui était cet Atem ? Et pourquoi l'attendait-il ? Le prêtre disparut soudainement, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un mirage. Reprenant ses esprits l'enfant, qui se disait qu'il lui arrivait des choses étrange en ce jour et qui craignait de sombrer dans la folie, continua sa route jusqu'à se retrouver devant les deux portes de l'enceinte qui s'ouvraient lentement._

_La villa n'était rien._

_C'était tout bonnement… Splendide, majestueux, magistral… Tous ces adjectifs semblaient si légers devant les hautes colonnes de marbres aux dessins remarquables, les jardins aux innombrables fleurs, les bassins où baignaient sans le moindre complexe (les égyptiens savait-ils seulement la signification de ce mot ?) des femmes nues plus belles les uns que les autres et apprêtées de leurs plus beaux bijoux. Il en reconnu certaines, qu'il avait vu du temps où… Pourquoi revenait-il sans cesse sur le passé depuis qu'il était dans la vieille capitale ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se rappeler à lui. Il enfoui ses souvenirs au plus profond de lui, là où il serait difficile de les retrouver et s'éloigna du groupe d'imbéciles pour s'enfoncer dans le palais. Il savait que là où il y avait des gardes, il y avait des choses intéressantes à voir. Les salles des banquets étaient remplies de montagnes de mets les plus savoureux, et décorées avec les plus grands soins. Tant de richesse étalée sous ses yeux… Il repoussa ses pensées critiques, on ne critiquait pas le fils de Rê, c'était contre la nature égyptienne et qu'il le veuille ou non il était égyptien. Pourquoi ne demande-t-on pas leur avis aux enfants, avant qu'ils ne naissent ? Pourquoi les « dieux » leur imposent-ils une vie dont certains, non, beaucoup ne voulait pas ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi poser des questions sans parce que ? Son comportement ne rimait vraiment à rien ce jour-là. Il franchit la dernière porte et resta subjugué._

_Le palais n'était rien. Comparé à la salle du trône. S'il avait fallu décrire il n'aurait pas trouvé les mots. _

_Pharaon posa des pupilles plus noires que le noir soudain si peu digne de ce nom, sur lui. Si Seto avait oublié ce qu'était la peur elle se rappela aussitôt à son bon souvenir. Son sang se glaça et un froid glacial circula dans son corps, il ne pouvait plus avancer, ni même décrocher ses pauvres yeux de la nuit elle-même, teintée d'un rouge étrangement familier. Le monarque le lâcha enfin et son regard partit contempler la pièce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de voir vraiment. Le brun prit quelques minutes pour faire redescendre le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur avant de regarder les gens autour de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'observait. Ne trouvant cette personne qui devait certainement se moquer de lui il s'assit au milieu des nobles et des puissants qui l'acceptèrent sans broncher au contraire de tous ceux ayant eu le malheur de s'aventurer par-là qui avaient été dûment chassés, pas d'autre mot. Il se servit et mangea sans entrain, alors même que cela devait faire des jours que son ventre était vide. Il oubliait souvent de se nourrir et de dormir, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, son corps lui devait obéissance et il avait décidé de ne plus avoir faim ni sommeil bien qu'il ne put oublier la soif. On pouvait tout faire de sa vie mais impossible d'ignorer la mort._

_Qui avait dit ça ? Une petite fille. Quelle petite fille ? Celle qui le surnommait « Dragon ». Il refusa poliment un verre de vin qu'on lui tendait, il avait un dégoût inexpliqué et inexplicable pour cette boisson. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de chercher plus loin. Il se contenta d'écouter les conversations, économie et politique. Des choses qui ne devaient pas intéresser un gamin de douze ans mais qui l'intéressaient quand même. _

_Il sentait toujours ce regard sur lui._

_Il tourna la tête des hommes politiques en grande conversation et chercha la personne qui lui témoignait autant d'attention. Lorsqu'il le vit enfin il comprit pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu avant, car il avait évité de regarder cet endroit depuis qu'il était entré. Le garçon se tenait debout près du trône royal, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, ses yeux améthyste au feu rouge dansant dans ses prunelles. Un vieux souvenir se rappela à lui. Celui d'un gosse qui avait l'air d'un petit dieu, mais qui avait des yeux si bleus… Les améthystes étaient aussi singulières que les saphirs dont il se rappelait mais ils étaient différents. Mais bien sûr qu'ils étaient différents, ce n'était pas la même couleur ! Non, différent d'un autre sens, le garçon avait changé, de même que ses yeux. Les yeux ne changeaient de couleur. Pensée rationnelle qui lui fit détourner son attention vers les hommes qui l'avait encore accaparée un instant plus tôt. Ce ne pouvait pas être le même garçon, bien qu'il lui ressemblât. Ignorant les yeux qui pesaient toujours sur sa nuque il ne réfléchit même pas à la raison pour laquelle ce gosse se tenait si proche du Roi, ni à celle pour laquelle il le fixait ainsi._

_Il sentit une présence s'assoir à ces côtés et le regarda, l'exaspération monta d'un cran._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? »_

_« Tu es pourtant de ces gens qui aiment accaparer l'attention, car il n'en n'ont jamais eu auparavant. »_

_C'était la même voix, moins enfantine, mais la même voix quand même. Aussi celle qui lui avait parlé avant qu'il n'entre dans la ville._

_« Toujours le même credo hein ? »_

_« Il semblerait. Quel est ton nom ? »_

_« Seto. »_

_« Atem. »_

_Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais impossible de se souvenir. Il ne remarqua qu'à ce moment-là que les hommes s'étaient tut, observant les deux garçons de cet air froid et implacable qui lui rappelait encore et toujours sa mère morte avant l'heure. Atem posa la main sur son bras, l'enjoignant à le suivre, il ne se fit pas prier. Mais d'où lui venait l'idée qu'il aimait accaparer l'attention à celui-là ? Celui-là qui l'entraina à l'écart, sur un balcon qui donnait une vue remarquable sur le Nil. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, regardant des eaux limpides qui lui fit regretter de n'avoir pas pris ne serait-ce qu'un verre d'eau._

_« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »_

_Quelque soient leur actions, les hommes attendaient constamment quelque chose des autres._

_« Je ne sais pas. Tu me rappelle un gosse grincheux que je savais promu à un grand avenir mais qui ne s'est toujours pas pointé. Je l'attends toujours. »_

''_Atem t'attends.'' Voilà où il l'avait entendu, ce nom._

_« Pourquoi l'attends-tu ? »_

_« Je le veux pour ami. »_

_« Et s'il ne voulait pas ? »_

_« J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, Seto . »_

_Le brun ne savait que répondre à cela. Les cheveux aussi noirs que les yeux de Pharaon voletaient au vent. Seto les admira un moment avant de se reconcentrer sur le visage. Le garçon était beau. La peau, qui était presque aussi dorée que les bijoux scintillant au soleil et qui semblait plus douce que le pelage d'un chat, son visage, qui gardait quelqu'une des rondeurs de l'enfance, néanmoins séduisant aux traits qui ne souffraient d'aucune imperfection. Le garçon devait avoir son âge, bien qu'il fût, comme les autres, un peu plus petit que lui._

_« C'est impossible. »_

_« Nous nous imposons nos propres limites, je les ai reniés depuis longtemps. » _

_Seto ne bougea pas de sa position, l'autre sembla le percevoir et haussa les épaules._

_« Il est bien d'y croire n'est-ce pas ? Qu'à nous seul nous pouvons changer le monde, poursuivit le nomade. »_

_« Le monde ne change pas, c'est lui qui nous change. »_

_« Et pourquoi cela ? »_

_« Car nous suivons perpétuellement les règles d'un Jeu fait pour nous faire perdre. J'ai mis les pièces en place, la partie peut commencer, celle de mon propre Jeu. »_

_Atem souriait. D'un sourire étrange et dangereux._

_« Veux-tu être mon ami ? »_

_L'amitié. Il n'y avait jamais cru._

_« Oui » s'entendit-il pourtant dire._


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Lorsque la meute repère une proie parfaite_

_**Atemu : «On ne comprend que trop tard la valeur des êtres qui nous sont chers…» **_

_Regarder Atem travailler avait quelque chose d'apaisant. _

_Assis en scribe, parfaitement droit, le cou orné d'un collier enrichi de sa pierre précieuse préférée : le rubis, ses boucles d'oreille pendant plaisamment au rythme de la légère brise chaude de Chemou, l'habituelle expression sereine sur son visage n'étant contredite que par le léger plissement de ses yeux qui trahissait l'état d'intense réflexion dans laquelle il était plongé, il faisait glisser son calame comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde. Son imposant serpent aux yeux de la même couleur que les siens enroulé à ses pieds suivant le mouvement de ses pupilles nébuleuses. _

_Seto était nonchalamment allongé sur une natte à sa gauche et l'observait écrire d'une écriture aussi belle et assurée que l'était sa démarche. Le jeune prêtre avait délaissé ses travaux pour entrer dans les quartiers de son ami et le contempler à sa guise, analysant les moindres mouvements même anodins de son corps de jeune adolescent. Presque deux ans. Ce que ça avait passé vite. Aussitôt les fêtes finies le fils cadet du Roi l'avait installé au palais dans des appartements non loin des siens. L' « invitation » tenant plus de la détention Seto avait protesté pour la forme mais il avait fini par céder, il voulait rester de toutes les façons. Il avait longtemps erré ici et là avant de chercher que faire de sa vie, il avait tout essayé : étudiant à la maison de vie où il avait rapidement surpassé tous ces fils de nobles (qu'il en était aussi un le révulsait, seul Atem et Mahad, le prêtre, valaient bien quelque chose), préposé aux finances, fiscalité, intendance… Tout cela pour finir comme prêtre. Sous les ordres de Shimon, actuel grand-prêtre de Ptah et aux côtés du magicien Mahado. Seulement parce qu'il les aimait bien ces deux-là, même si le vieillard qui lui rappelait constamment celui de Meidoum mais était un peu trop jovial. Il l'exaspérait en vérité. Il lui faisait penser à l'agaçante Mana qui sautait partout et sur qui elle voulait, apparemment dénuée de ce qu'on appelle l'instinct d'auto-préservation. Atem lui en voudrai s'il la tuait ?_

_Le prince posa son calame et le regarda, l'air absent, comme s'il ne se rendait pas encore complétement compte qu'il avait fini et restait encore un peu dans le monde dans lequel il était resté si longtemps plongé._

_« Que dirais-tu d'un duel à l'épée ? »_

_Atem hocha négativement la tête. Il ne refusait jamais un défi, surtout lorsqu'il était proposé par Seto qu'il estimait être « un bon adversaire ». Quelque chose clochait._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_« C'est l'anniversaire de la mort d'Houni. »_

_Ce n'était pas Atem qui lui avait répondu mais son frère de trois ans son ainé, Artès, un bellâtre vaniteux et arrogant au possible, que Seto détestait courtoisement – bon soyons sincères – il usait volontiers de l'hypocrisie qu'il méprisait pourtant. _

_« Houni ? »_

_Là encore ce fut l'héritier présumé qui répondit :_

_« Notre petit-frère. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'étais autant attaché à lui, ce n'était qu'un être crédule, désespérément innocent, naïf et sans don particulier. »_

_Son frère encaissa l'insulte et entreprit de sortir de la pièce alors que le suicidaire en rajoutait une couche :_

_« On ne pleure pas les incapables, n'est-ce pas ce que notre cher grand-père que tu adorais tant, disait et répétait ? »_

_Seul Seto put voir la lueur dangereuse qui dansait dans ses prunelles d'un rouge fugace. _

_« Alors je ne verserais aucune larme sur ta tombe. »_

_*…*_

_Le son retentissant de deux épées s'entrechoquant résonna une dernière fois. Aucun des deux n'avait gagné, mais l'objectif de Seto avait été atteint. Après l'altercation avec son frère, malgré son habituelle expression calme et inébranlable, il était évident pour lui que son ami bouillait de l'intérieur. Cela résonnait à travers lui si fort qu'il le devinait prêt à exploser. La violence a toujours été le meilleur outil des hommes pour régler leurs problèmes, quoi qu'on en dise._

_« Atem ? »_

_Il déposa l'épée au manche serti d'émeraudes dont lui avait fait cadeau son père et se tourna vers lui._

_« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »_

_« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, les rouvrit, et lui saisit le bras. Ce fut comme si la foudre lui traversait le corps avant que…_

_POV Atem_

_Atem avait deux ans lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère pleurer pour la première fois, des larmes de souffrance et de joie, jamais avant il n'aurait cru que l'on puisse éprouver les deux en même temps. La Reine était assise à présent, riant et pleurant à la fois, reprenant à son mari la chose immonde qu'elle avait expulsé pour la présenter à celui qui avait été son fils cadet, jusqu'à ce jour. La chose avait l'air fragile, le garçonnet la prit donc avec précaution dans ses bras et l'examina attentivement. C'était moche. Mais c'était mignon. Encore un paradoxe, Mahad s'en serait délecté. Son père rigola, qu'il y avait-il de drôle à regarder cette belle immondice ? Il rendit le truc à sa mère qui demanda au Roi quel nom pouvait-on lui donner. _

_« Cette chose peut avoir un nom ? »demanda-t-il avec surprise._

_«« Cette chose » est ton petit-frère ! » s'exclama la femme du pharaon._

_Atem haussa les épaules à l'air outré de sa mère. Si c'était ça un petit-frère il devait certainement avoir une malformation. Il était lui-même le petit-frère d'Artès mais qu'il eut pu être comme ça un jour était tout bonnement impensable. _

_*…*_

_Atem jouait avec Houni au senet. Il sentit un sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il le battait enfin. Mine de rien son frangin lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Frangin qui après s'être remis de sa surprise s'était mis à bouder comme le faisait les enfants avant de se rendre compte que cela ne servait à rien. Houni avait trois ans et Atem ne le trouvait plus laid, juste mignon. Remarquablement mignon. Il devina que même adulte il ne pourrait pas être autre chose que mignon alors que tous les autres seraient soit beaux, soit laids, soit banals. Un éternel enfant. _

_« Tu es mignon. »_

_« Mignon ? » demanda-t-il en butant un peu sur le mot._

_« Très mignon. »_

_« To, t'es beau. Très beau » imita Houni de sa voix gamine._

_Haussant les épaules, geste qui lui était bien coutumier, Atem entreprit de le chatouiller, savourant les éclats de rire de l'enfant, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par demander grâce._

_*…*_

_Houni pleurait, Atem ne comprenait pas pourquoi. En pleine résolution du puzzle donné par son père, il l'avait vu débouler en trombe, le visage maculé de larmes. Depuis il le tenait contre lui, le berçant pour l'enfant de sept ans qu'il restait encore, même en ayant compris la dureté de ce monde. Chaque sanglot lui transperçait douloureusement la poitrine et Atem se sentait, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, impuissant. Il détestait cette sensation._

_« Mon agneau… »_

_Son petit-frère leva ses yeux embués de larmes sur lui, la douleur redoubla._

_« Qu'as-tu ? »_

_« Ils se moquent de moi et… » _

_Il avait arrêté volontairement sa phrase._

_« Qui ils ? »_

_L'autre resta silencieux, de même que ses dernières larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues._

_« Dis-moi . »_

_« Tu vas leur faire du mal. »_

_« Ils te font du mal. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »_

_« … »_

_« Je t'en prie petit ange. Dis-moi au moins ce qu'ils t'ont fait. »_

_Sa voix était désespérée. Son petit-frère avait sursauté sous la surprise. Il avait ouvert la bouche mais il s'arrêta à la première syllabe. Atem plongea son visage dans les cheveux en étoile de l'éternel enfant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Houni voulait toujours protéger tout le monde, même ceux que le Mal avait déjà bouffés depuis bien longtemps. Personne ne faisait du mal à son agneau. Il les retrouverait un jour et ils regretteront._

_Amèrement._

_Houni s'était endormi, épuisé. Son ainé cessa tout mouvement et contempla son visage innocent. Longtemps, très longtemps. La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'il reprit enfin conscience de l'existence du reste du monde. Malgré ses bras encore bien trop faibles à son goût il put le soulever sans aucunes difficultés et le déposer délicatement sur son lit. Il lança un regard ennuyé au puzzle inachevé, il n'était pas d'humeur à se replonger dans un tel état de concentration. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et resta un moment à le contempler : les rayons de la lune caressait son visage et l'une de ses mèches noires s'était attardée sur sa joue._

_« Mon petit ange… »_

_Il ressemblait tant à un être venu d'un autre monde, sa pureté surprenait toujours Atem et il se demandait… Si Houni se rendait compte du point où il l'aimait. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille le serrant étroitement contre lui et s'endormit, appréciant la chaleur de ce corps chaud contre le sien. Il se demandait s'il pourrait le supporter, s'il venait à le perdre un jour. Le départ de son cousin avait été suffisant._

_*…*_

_Houni adorait le médecin Baten. Pas autant que son frère et Mana, mais il l'appréciait beaucoup. Pour preuve, lorsqu'il ne trainait pas dans les pattes de son frère et qu'il n'essayait pas de semer la petite magicienne à la course, il se trouvait immanquablement dans le laboratoire du meilleur guérisseur d'Egypte, disait-on, et ni Houni, ni son ainé n'en doutaient une seule seconde. Courant entre les étalages de potions il apportait n'importe quel ingrédient que Baten lui demandait, les connaissant déjà tous car cœur. En le regardant, Atem esquissa un sourire longtemps disparu._

_*…*_

_Houni ?_

_Mais, par tous les dieux d'Egypte et du monde, où était le chenapan ? Celui-là même qui ne restait pas un jour sans le rejoindre au crépuscule était aux abonnés absents. Heureusement, il connaissait assez bien l'aura de son frère pour le pister sans problème grâce à ce qu'Aknadin lui avait appris il y avait déjà cinq ans de cela. Chevauchant déjà d'une main de maitre son jeune cheval, il suivait l'odeur sucrée accompagnée d'un anormal parfum de rouille. _

_Lors d'une sortie dans le désert sur le char d'Artès il avait vu cette robe plus noire que la nuit noire, ces yeux améthyste brillants sous l'astre de Rê, cette musculature affirmée du meilleur cheval de guerre, cette obscurité dans la lumière, ce charme envoûtant que cet animal exerçait sur lui._

_« Regarde ! avait-il crié sans s'en rendre vraiment compte._

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Ce cheval ! »_

_« Où ça ? »_

_« Là, devant toi ! »_

_« Il n'y a rien Atem, rien d'autre que le désert. La chaleur a dû te fatiguer, rentrons. »_

_Mais… »_

_« Rentrons. »_

_Quelques jours plus tard ce même cheval était apparu plus jeune, exactement à la bonne hauteur pour qu'Atem puisse monter sur son dos, sous son balcon et le jeune garçon l'avait suivi. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés tous les deux dans les dunes ? Un, deux mois ? Quand il était rentré sa mère l'avait longtemps étreint en pleurant, son père lui avait lancé un regard empreint d'un certain soulagement, son ainé l'avait regardé d'un air désapprobateur et Houni lui avait sauté dessus. Après avoir enduré l'un des interminables sermons de la reine il allait enfin aller se coucher (il n'était pas vraiment fatigué mais le confort auquel il était habitué lui avait manqué) lorsqu'il avait senti une main sur son épaule et le souffle de son oncle au creux de son cou._

_« Alors petit, tu as dompté de cheval de Seth ? Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps avec toi finalement, il semblerait bien que tu sois l'élu, avait-il sifflé de sa voix de serpent. « _

_Le jeune Atem avait évité de croiser son regard, cet homme qui portait toujours l'odeur du sang lui faisait peur._

_Dompter était un bien grand mot, pensait le prince alors que la présence de son frère se faisait plus proche, faisant bondir son cœur de joie. Il avait bien comprit qu'il n'était pas le maitre du cheval - le maitre du cheval était en enfer - il n'était que son partenaire, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et vice-versa mais que s'il allait trop loin le cheval partirait aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu. Il s'arrêta, c'était un cul de sac. Il se concentra un instant et sa vue dans la nuit devint aussi claire qu'en pleine journée. Ce qu'il vit lui bloqua la respiration pendant de longues secondes. Houni. Baignant dans son propre sang. Son cœur s'arrêta et redémarra plusieurs fois, incontrôlable. Il descendit précipitamment de sa monture et courut se jeter à ses pieds._

_« Houni ! »_

_L'enfant ouvrit ses yeux violets injectés de sang et leva le visage dénué de son innocence habituelle, déformé par la douleur, en direction de son frère, qu'il ne pût pas voir. Quelque chose se déchira en lui tandis que le cheval poussait un hennissement déchirant qui se répercuta des coudées à la ronde, exprimant par ce seul cri la souffrance de son cavalier qui prit son agneau blessé dans ses bras et le ramena au palais d'un pas furieux._

_Trois coups, un long, deux courts. Comme d'ordinaire. Baten ouvrit, sachant déjà grâce à cela que l'un des frères royaux lui rendait visite à cette heure si incongrue. _

_« Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends de… » commença-t-il à peine la porte fut-elle déverrouillée._

_« Soignez-le. »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce… »_

_« Tout de suite. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. »_

_Le médecin le saisit précautionneusement avant de l'amener aussitôt à sa table de travail. Atem observa un instant l'homme s'affairer avant de proposer son aide. Ses gestes furent d'abord maladroits mais il s'habitua vite, comprenant les choses avec une rapidité impressionnante. Une exceptionnelle capacité d'adaptation que beaucoup lui avait enviée et lui envierait toujours. Malgré leur efforts conjoint il fut bientôt évident qu'ils avaient échoués, qu'Houni ne survivrai pas. Atem fut le premier à s'arrêter, complétement vidé émotionnellement, et Baten le suivit de près. Ils regardaient l'ange déchu agoniser, les yeux exorbités, chercher son frère sans réussir à le trouver. Il l'appelait entre ses gémissements qui prenaient peu à peu l'allure de cris. Atem s'approcha et le serra contre lui._

_« Dis-moi leurs noms. »_

_Il sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair et les yeux de sa lumière cherchèrent désespérément un contact visuel. Lorsqu'il y parvint il vit dans les yeux violines une lueur qu'on aurait plutôt vue dans les siens. Ce n'était que lorsque qu'il était en train de mourir qu'Atem avait réussi à inculquer à Houni quelque notion de ce qu'était l'injustice. Si la situation n'avait pas eu des proportions aussi dramatiques Atem en aurait ri de dépit. Son petit-frère utilisa ce qui lui restait de souffle pour enfin lui dire ce qu'il tenait tant à savoir, des gens qui lui disait bonjour en souriant, des anciens camarades de jeux, certains qu'il avait longtemps regardé avec un mépris maintenant justifié._

_« … Artès. »_

_Comme si son cœur n'avait pas déjà été assez malmené il y eut encore plusieurs ratés dans son fonctionnement._

_« Artès ? »_

_« Il m'a regardé... »_

_Artès avait regardé son agneau… Impossible. Même s'il ne l'avait pas aimé, il n'aurait pas laissé ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux aux yeux de son frère se faire battre à mort. Artès n'était pas le meilleur frère d'Egypte mais Atem lui avait toujours fait confiance, une confiance aveugle… Il sentait le souffle de Houni sur sa nuque, des mots presque inaudibles s'en échappant pour lui demander s'il croyait qu'il mentait. _

_« Non petit prince… Je ne crois pas que tu mentes. »_

_Houni était incapable de mentir, surtout à lui. Il sentit les ongles s'enfoncer plus profondément, dans son cou cette fois._

_« Je t'aime Atem… »_

_S'il avait voulu lui répondre, il n'en aurait pas eu le temps. Le corps de Houni se tordit en une dernière convulsion puis il ne bougea plus. _

_Houni était mort. _

_La pensée se répercuta dans son esprit, complétement irréelle, comme s'il avait s'agit que d'un odieux mensonge. Pourtant…_

_Une larme coula, cristalline, elle dévala rapidement sa joue avant de retomber sur celle de l'éternel enfant._

'_Arrête de pleurnicher incapable ! Agis !' Cria la voix méprisante d'Aknadin dans son esprit._

_Il essuya aussitôt la trainée humide sur son visage, comme s'il était pris à faire quelque chose d'interdit, et retint les autres qui menaçaient de tomber à leur tour. Le médecin les observait toujours. Leurs regards se croisèrent, emplis d'une même souffrance. _

_« Atem »le retint une dernière fois Baten._

_L'enfant qui n'en était plus un depuis longtemps se retourna vers lui._

_« Ne tue pas Artès, c'aurait été un bien trop doux châtiment. »_

_Oh, il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Mais comment l'homme avait-il fait pour deviner…_

_« Il m'avait dit que tu passais tout ton temps avec Aknadin, ce n'est pas étonnant. »_

_Pourtant bien des gens étaient au courant et n'avaient pas fait le lien. Atem hocha la tête en signe d'adieu. L'unique fois où ils se reverraient serait lors de l'enterrement du petit._

_Fin POV_

_La pression sur son bras disparut, Atem l'avait lâché. Seto rouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux d'un bleu si intense qu'il avait vu il y a bien des années avant qu'ils ne virent aussitôt à l'améthyste actuel. _

_« Atem… »_

_Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs surement rien à dire. Son ami évitait le contact visuel et lorsque le silence allait devenir insupportable Mahad le rompit enfin :_

_« Prince, Sa majesté veut te voir. »_

_*…*_

_« Et Artès ? »_

_Atem leva les yeux du ramassis de papyrus dans lequel il s'était plongé et lui sourit, de ce sourire qui vous donnait envie de vous enfuir en courant._

_« Prendre tout ce à quoi il tient. »_

_« Tu figures en tête de liste. »_

_Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point ce prince trop arrogant pour son bien tenait à son frère cadet. _

_« Voilà bien longtemps qu'il m'a perdu. »_


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : Lorsque le berger se rend compte que les deux agneaux qu'il lui restait se sont transformés en loups._

_**Aknamkanon : « Nous voulons la vérité, nous ne trouvons qu'incertitude »**_

_Pharaon adorait ses deux fils. _

_Houni n'avait jamais été dans ses faveurs, mais les deux autres devaient être les seules choses qui le retenaient encore en ce monde. Mais le souverain d'Egypte était malade, il lui était maintenant impossible de le cacher à ses sujets, ni de continuer à gouverner la terre aimée des dieux d'une main de fer._

_Avait-il précisé que sa majesté aimait ses fils à outrance ? Le choix qui s'imposait s'avérait bien ardu : celui de son successeur._

_Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Seto que ce serait Atem. Mais les courtisans avec lesquels il s'était retrouvé par inadvertance en doutaient encore. Peut-être à cause de la grande célébrité d'Artès, bon sang il ne pouvait pas aller dans un banquet sans avoir droit à la liste complète des femmes qu'il avait invité dans son lit._

_Sans commentaires. _

_Il leur faussa aussitôt compagnie et arriva avant eux dans l'immense salle du trône où Pharaon avait une déclaration à faire. Les gardes ouvrirent les portes sur son passage sans qu'il ait besoin de ralentir. Il espérait que plus jamais les yeux du monarque ne se poseraient sur lui mais à ce moment il n'avait rien à craindre puisque que ceux-ci ne quittaient pas ceux de son fils cadet. Le Roi avait vieilli d'un coup, les rides se creusant et les cheveux devenant totalement gris terne. Sa peau avait considérablement pali, lui donnant le teint de ces gens d'occident. Il avait maigri aussi, si bien que l'on pouvait deviner la moindre partie de son ossature qui n'était pas couverte par ses vêtements simples, comme avant, mais dépourvus des bijoux riches et éclatants d'autrefois. Sa main blanchâtre était posée sur l'épaule d'Atem, Seto eut un haut-le-cœur. Il y avait quelque chose dans cet homme, au-delà de sa nouvelle apparence, de profondément malsain qui lui évoquait l'image d'un corps putréfié. Une odeur nauséabonde circulait dans l'air, où n'était-ce que le fruit de l'imagination du jeune prêtre ? Apparemment oui puisque personne d'autre ne sembla le remarquer. A part peut-être Artès qui venait d'entrer et regardait la scène avec un dégoût visible avant de se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. _

_« Je désigne mon fils cadet, Atemu, comme régent et héritier légitime. Vous devrez à présent lui obéir comme s'il s'agissait de moi. »_

_Ignorant les réactions de ses sujets Pharaon se retira aussitôt, laissant son héritier supporter le regard jaloux de son ainé et ses courtisans à leur paralysie qui ne durerait, hélas, pas longtemps._

_Seto en avait vu assez et abandonna lui aussi son ami. Non merci. Autant aller voir ailleurs. Peut-être que le goût répugnant dans sa bouche partirait alors. _

_*…*_

_« Comme si vous vous en souciez ! »_

_Seto sursauta, il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte dans la pièce où Atem et lui se réunissaient souvent, un livre ennuyeux au possible dans la main. La voix, celle du régent, semblait parvenir de la salle se trouvant juste à côté._

_« Je… »_

_« Je sais la vérité. »_

_« Atemu… »_

_« C'est inutile. »_

_« Je suis désolé. »_

_« Cela change quelque chose ? »_

_« Pourquoi m'en veux-tu ? »_

_« Parce que vous n'avez rien fait, vous auriez pu l'empêcher, si vous l'aviez voulu, mère serait encore en vie. »_

_« Je t'interdis ! »_

_« De quel droit lâche entre les lâches ? Vous ne valez pas mieux que tous ceux que vous avez tués. Vous n'êtes qu'un assassin, qui en a fait la même chose de moi. »_

_« Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? »_

_« Une pensée à méditer en enfer. Vous n'avez jamais été que l'instrument de votre frère. »_

_« Est-ce sort préférable d'avoir été son jouet ? »_

_« Et vous osez dire pareille chose… »_

_« La vérité. »_

_« Non, encore un mensonge, je lui ai laissé la main un instant, mais je la garderais jusqu'à la fin. Adieu Pharaon. Vous ne survivrez pas à l'aube. »_

_« Que dis-tu ? »_

_« Un ennemi surgit de l'oubli viendra ce soir vous achever, pour vous rappeler ce que vous avez fait, je ne l'en empêcherais pas, même si à coup sûr il transférera sa haine sur moi et mes descendants. »_

_« Qui ? »_

_« Adieu, père. »_

_« Attends ! Atemu… Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je t'… »_

_Les mots ne semblaient pas arriver à sortir. Le rire moqueur et cruel d'Atem se fit entendre. _

_« Mais oui, je le sais. Comme je sais aussi comment vous fonctionnez Aknadin et vous. Vous m'aimez, je le conçois, mais vous ne m'avez jamais voulu quelque bien qui soit. Je vous aime de la même façon. »_

_Le futur roi entra dans la pièce et croisa son regard. Il avait l'air très calme, antithèse à ce que Seto avait entendu. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent de commentaires. Ils avaient du « nettoyage » à faire._


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 : « L'étoile du soir et du matin ». _

_**Kisara : « Protège ton loup, Dragon »**_

_Le temps s'est arrêté._

_Pharaon était sorti du temple, au bras de son épouse. Ils rayonnaient tous deux, pas de bonheur, mais par leur puissance étalée sur leurs pauvres yeux mortels. Le peuple s'inclina, subjugué. Seto et les prêtres du souverain firent de même._

_L'astre de Râ brillait ce jour-là, il n'avait jamais autant brillé, baignant le couple royal de sa lumière divine._

_Le grand-prêtre se releva et observa les deux personnes les plus puissantes d'Egypte et du monde. L'enfant-roi contemplait, avec un air absent que Seto savait trompeur, la masse de personnes prosternées devant lui, la double couronne épousait parfaitement bien les courbes de son crâne et il tenait négligemment à la main les emblèmes de Pharaon (fléau et crosse), un collier de perles lui couvrait la poitrine et des bracelets d'or lui ornaient les bras et les jambes. Sa femme se tenait à sa droite, une brunette aux yeux azurés, elle n'égalait pas les canons d'Egypte mais elle était jolie dans son genre. _

_Mais il s'agissait d'une étrangère. _

_Certains avaient tentés de protester mais la volonté d'Atem était souveraine (y avait-il un moment où elle ne l'avait pas été ?). La reine portait une coiffure qui donnait l'illusion d'un vautour doré perché sur sa tête, surmontée du cobra royal emblématique. Sa perruque était des plus belles du royaume, ainsi que ses bijoux et sa robe en lin précieux brodée dans l'or le plus fin. La grâce naturelle qu'elle mettait dans chacun de ses gestes égalait celle de son époux. Aucun doute qu'en tant que Grande épouse royale, elle ferait l'affaire, d'autant qu'elle paraissait follement amoureuse du pharaon. Inexplicablement il sentit quelque chose ne nouer à l'intérieur de lui à cette pensée. Le soir venu il se dirait que de toutes les façons la mère d'Atemu était elle-même une étrangère. _

_Le fils des dieux avait cessé son examen et se dirigeait vers son char dont il tint fermement les rênes avant de partir à vive allure. Son ami allait faire de même mais il sentit quelque chose sur son bras. Une main vielle, ridée, d'un vieillard complétement timbré qui n'aurait jamais dû réussir à être si proche de lui. Il essaya de s'extraire de son emprise mais, contre toute attente, n'y parvint pas._

_« Lâche-moi, débris. »_

_L'homme resserra sa poigne. Un long sifflement sortit de ses lèvres inexistantes :_

_« Jeune inconscient… Tu as vu l'Ange des ténèbres et tu t'es jeté dans ses bras. »_

_Il disparut subitement, laissant le grand-prêtre pantois._

_« Il va souiller ton âme. » _

_D'où venait cette voix ?_

_« Tu te sens bien Seto ? » demanda Mahad._

_« Où est passé cet homme ? »_

_« Il n'y avait personne. Tu devrais te reposer tu…_

_« JE NE SUIS PAS FOU. »_

_Les autres prêtres sursautèrent tandis que leur supérieur montait sur son propre char et s'élançait rageusement vers le palais thébain._

_*…*_

_« Tu as vu le faucon ? » demanda Mana._

_« Quel faucon ? »_

_« Celui qui tournoyait au-dessus d'Atem ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Tu vois le serpent. Tu devrais pouvoir voir le faucon, regarde mieux. »_

_*…*_

_« Pourrais-tu arrêter de me fixer ainsi ? » grogna-t-il à la princesse, pardon, à la reine._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as de si spécial ? »_

_Pardon ?_

_« Pour que mon époux ait fait de toi le troisième personnage du royaume. »_

_Le troisième personnage du royaume ? Atem avait gardé Artès à un joli rang mais il était évident qu'il était… Bon._

_« Qu'entends-tu par troisième ? »_

_« Ben… Pharaon, moi et toi. »_

_Elle ? Il se retint de rire. Non mais elle se croyait vraiment importante à ce point ? _

_« Que sais-tu des affaires du pays ? »_

_Téana réfléchit, longtemps, avant de pousser un soupir de frustration._

_« C'est parce que je viens à peine… »_

_« Ça ne changera pas avec le temps. »_

_« Prétends-tu connaitre les projets du fils des dieux ? »_

_« Je ne prétends rien. Si tu avais trouvé quelque chose à dire, m'en aurais-tu fait part ? Juste pour me provoquer ? »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Voilà pourquoi il ne serait pas judicieux de te confier quoi que ce soit. »_

_« Mais tu es… Tu serais au courant… je veux dire… »_

_« Non. Quel que soit les liens qui semblent être tissés avec ton… mari, tu ne dois en aucun cas divulguer ce qu'il te dit, sous aucun prétexte, à moins qu'il ne t'en donne l'ordre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »_

_Elle rougissait comme une enfant prise en faute._

_« Téa… »_

_« Oui. »_

_Il y eut un silence tendu, ils regardaient tous deux la porte d'où surgirait bientôt Atemu en vue de la présence du reptile apode qui venait d'entrer._

_« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »_

_« Ce n'est pas mon affaire. »_

_« Je te l'ordonne ! Tu me dois obéissance ! »_

_« Pose-la à ton époux si ça te chante. Quant à l'obéissance, essaye d'abord d'obtenir mon respect. » _

_Elle était toujours rouge, mais de colère. Le prêtre l'ignora et ce silence buté se prolongea encore de longues secondes jusqu'à ce que le pharaon arrive enfin. Téana y vit l'occasion de plaider sa cause :_

_« Chéri, il se montre insolent envers moi ! »_

_« Ma mère n'avait pas besoin de feu Pharaon pour se faire respecter. »_

_« Je… Mais… »_

_« Tu es une reine, comporte-toi comme telle. Sortez. »_

_Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte._

_« Sauf Seto et Shada. »_

_Une fois seuls, deux des trois personnes les plus fidèles au Roi s'assirent en face de lui et ils commencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres concernant pour la plupart l'économie florissante du pays des dieux suite aux mesures qu'avait prise Atem quelques jours seulement après la mort de son père. Shada se retira avec la discrétion qui le caractérisait _

_« Ne refais plus ça » lâcha Atem avec sècheresse._

_Seto sursauta légèrement sous la surprise, jamais il ne lui avait parlé de cette manière, pas à lui. _

_« Si tu te comportes comme l'un de mes serviteurs, je te traiterais comme tel. »_

_Le grand-prêtre finit par comprendre._

_« Tu ne veux pas que je m'incline ? »_

_Le Roi hocha la tête tout en saisissant le dossier que Shada lui avait apporté. La requête de son ami était étrange de la part d'un pharaon mais soit. De toutes les façons…_

_« Je suis ton égal. »_

_Exactement. _

_« Mana m'a parlé d'un faucon. »_

_Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Son ami semblait lui dire « Et ? ». Il essaya :_

_« Aurait-il un lien avec le serpent ? »_

_« Pas vraiment. »_

_« D'où vient le serpent ? »_

_Cette bête suivait le Roi partout où il allait._

_« Il m'a été donné par mon aïeul. » _

_Seto, sachant instinctivement qu'il ne pourrait rien lui retirer de plus sur ce sujet, allait partir mais le monarque ne semblait pas l'entendre ainsi :_

_« N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ? »_

_Il se retourna et admira les deux joyaux orientés dans sa direction._

_« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? » insista-t-il. _

_« Rien. »_

_« Aurais-tu été tellement habitué à mentir à tout bout de champs ces dernières années que tu n'arriverais plus à distinguer la vérité du mensonge ? » Réponds-moi._

_Seto se rassit et lui raconta l'épisode du vieillard en omettant volontairement le 'Il va souiller ton âme '. Son ami resta de marbre._

_« Que voulait-il dire par là ? »_

_« Ange des ténèbres ? Original. Les autres m'appellent toujours « Yami ». »_

_Ténèbres. Seto détestait se répéter mais :_

_« Que voulait-il dire par là ? »_

_« Pour eux je représente le royaume des ombres et par extension la source de tous leurs maux. »_

_« Qui sont-ils ? Quels maux ? »_

_« Des victimes innocentes ou coupables de la fureur de ma famille. Quant aux maux… Il faudrait que tu le ressentes par toi-même. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« J'y veillerais. »_

_Il avait toujours l'impression, comme dans toutes les conversations où ils déviaient des problèmes d'Etat ou des réflexions philosophiques qui en passant lui faisaient le même effet, que son ami lui cachait bien des choses._

_« Tu dis que tu n'as jamais mentit… »_

_C'était vrai, le Roi manipulait la vérité à sa guise, mais il ne mentait pas._

_« … pourtant tu me mens à moi. »_

_Faux, il ne lui disait pas une importante vérité qui gardait autour d'elle une aura de mensonges et de non-dit. Atem perdit patience :_

_« Mais par tous les dieux, que tiens-tu dont à savoir ? »_

_« Ce que tu tiens tant à cacher. »_

_L'atmosphère se faisait tendue, il sentait la dispute venir, chose qui ne leur était jamais arrivée, l'un ou l'autre sachant intervenir à temps. _

_« Majesté ? murmura timidement un serviteur qui ouvrit la porte. »_

_Il s'inclina devant eux. _

_« Parle ! » ordonna Atem visiblement agacé._

_Le domestique fit un pas en arrière, étonné que le Roi d'ordinaire si aimable avec eux malgré qu'ils soient tout en bas de l'échelle s'adresse ainsi à lui, comme les autres nobles de sa cour, c'est-à-dire, les reléguant à un rang inférieur à celui d'animal, d'insecte, êtres insignifiants qu'ils étaient. Il y avait comme de la déception dans les yeux torve du syrien._

_« Le général Mahado est mal en point » révéla-t-il enfin._

_« Où est-il ? »_

_« Avec Baten. »_

_*…*_

_Effectivement. Pas très beau à voir. Mahad était couvert de sang, et une griffure profonde parcourait son corps, le marquant d'un symbole inconnu. Cette blessure, comme les autres, ne semblait pas naturelle, loin de là. _

_« Je n'arrive pas à le guérir » déclara Baten._

_Il était censé être le meilleur médecin, par conséquent du monde, et les deux seules fois où Seto l'avait vu à l'œuvre, il se trouvait impuissant. Six ans à peine s'étaient écoulés et pourtant Baten avait considérablement vieilli, ses rides se creusant, sa calvitie à peine discernable auparavant qui ne laissait place qu'aux cheveux d'un gris prématuré à l'arrière de sa tête. L'homme n'avait pas trente ans. Le Roi l'ignora et posa ses mains sur le corps meurtri de son ami d'enfance qui brilla d'une lumière bleutée. Les blessures se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes, mais la marque était toujours là. Le magicien noir ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en grimaçant légèrement._

_« Qui t'as fait ça ? »_

_« Bakura. C'est… Il accuse ton père d'avoir tué tous les habitants de son village natal, et il cherche à se venger. Est-ce vrai ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Mais comment, pourquoi… »_

_« Pour créer des objets semblables à celui-ci, dit-il en désignant la pyramide renversée qui pendait à son cou. Ils ont sauvé l'Egypte un jour mais ils détiennent aussi le pouvoir de la perdre. »_

_« Où sont les autres ? »_

_« En ma possession. » _

_« Il a dit qu'il allait les reprendre et réveiller Zorc l'obscur. »_

_« Comme s'il pouvait. »_

_« Il m'a battu en duel, mon Roi… »_

_« Avec Diabound n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui… »_

_« Alors ce n'est qu'une poussière sur notre chemin. » _

_Il lui tendit un grand anneau à cinq branches sortit de nulle part._

_« L'anneau du millénium. Il amplifiera tes pouvoirs et te permettra de localiser le Mal. »_

_*…*_

_« Sais-tu ce que signifiait ce symbole ? »_

_« Une malédiction. »_

_*…*_

_Des objets du millénium apparaissaient petit-à-petit et cela n'intéressait personne. La belle Ishizu avait hérité du collier, le rationaliste Karim de la balance et le discret Shada de la clé. _

_*…*_

_Il avait du travail. Il offrit un sourire cruel au prisonnier qu'il devait « interroger » qui semblait dire avec ses yeux rougis de son visage mouillé de larmes : « jamais vous ne m'arracherez la moindre information ». Même la meilleure volonté ne suffisait pas à résister à la torture physique et mentale qu'infligeait volontiers Seto. Il le gardait sur le feu depuis plus d'un mois, il allait bientôt craquer._

_« Arrêtez ! Par pitié ! » fit le paysan couvert de sang quelques instants plus tard. _

_« Si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir. »_

_« Il m'a obligé ! »_

_« Qui ? »_

_Un nom par Râ !_

_« Aknadin… Bakura… Il le manipule… Il faut le sauver… »_

_Marek tomba, raide mort. _

_*…*_

_« Ça change tout. »_

_« Si cet Aknadin et l'autre collaborent ? »_

_« Oui… Aknadin est dangereux, très dangereux. Bakura n'est que l'un de ses pantins. »_

_Mahad déboula en trombe :_

_« Un village au nord de Thèbes a été décimé… »_


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 : Le Loup se lèche les babines, la proie est à sa merci _

_**Ahmosis : « On n'apprend qu'en recevant des coups »**_

_Inimaginable, ignoble, d'une barbarie sans nom… Artès, lui et une partie de l'armée s'étaient rendus sur place et avait eu droit à un effroyable spectacle : tous les habitants avaient été… massacrés. Les corps égorgés et transpercés de toutes parts pourrissaient depuis déjà quelques jours. Sur une dalle, au-dessus de la dépouille d'une jeune fille, le même symbole était dessiné, accompagné des noms d'Aknamkanon et de ses fils._

_*…*_

_« Qui était cette fille ? demanda Atem après qu'ils lui aient fait leur rapport. »_

_« Une blonde à la peau blanche et aux yeux améthyste habillée d'une façon provoquante, les étrangers se font plus discrets habituellement, à moins que ses ravisseurs… »_

_« Grand-frère, l'interrompit le roi. Te souviens-tu de Maï ? »_

_Artès lâcha la coupe qu'il tenait. Et le vin se rependit sur le sol, tel le sang s'échappant d'un cadavre invisible, présage funeste._

_*…*_

_« BON SANG IL N'Y A PERSONNE DANS CE FOUTU PALAIS ? »_

_Tiens, Téana, elle avait l'air de souffrir, intéressant. Il y avait des serviteurs dans les environs mais ils l'ignoraient superbement. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul que cette orgueilleuse princesse exaspérait. Ils lui lancèrent des regards apeurés de crainte d'une sanction mais ce n'était pas son intention. Il alla dans la direction des cris de douleur et vit la reine à même le sol en sueur comprimant son ventre gonflé par huit mois de grossesse et pleurant abondement. _

_« Seto ! Appelle quelqu'un ! »_

_Loin d'obéir il s'adossa au mur et l'observa._

_« Seto ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »_

_Il grimaça légèrement à l'emploi successif de son nom. Cette vipère allait le lui faire détester à force. Horus qu'il était laid dans sa bouche._

_« Que tu crèves créature juste bonne à engendrer la descendance royale. »_

_« QU'AS-TU DIS ? »_

_Il l'avait dit à voix haute ? Problèmes à l'horizon. Il l'aidait, ou pas ?_

_« SETO ! »_

_Bon, c'était grotesque._

_« Que quelqu'un fasse venir les sages-femmes. »_

_« Il y avait des domestiques ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Tu n'es rien petite, tu n'as aucune autorité. »_

_« Mais Atem… »_

_« Je pense qu'il t'aime bien, et qu'il te fait confiance. Mais il n'en a rien à faire de toi. »_

_« Tu viens de dire… Arrg… qu'il m'aime ! »_

_Des femmes entrèrent et le prêtre partit sans répondre aux « il m'aime » prononcés en boucle telle une litanie. Fille émotive et fragile qui cherchait qu'on la protège et qui avait donné son cœur à l'homme le plus susceptible de remplir ce rôle selon elle. Ils étaient tous fous, perdus et condamnés. _

_« Condamnés… Tout dépend du point de vue. »_

_Il trouva Atem adossé au mur qui mordait dans une pomme d'un rouge vif._

' _Il y a beaucoup de façons de mourir, de celui qui meurt en vainqueur et celui qui vit dans la déchéance, qui est le perdu ? '_

_°Je préfère vivre en vainqueur. °_

' _La mort l'emporte, quoi qu'on fasse '_

_Alors pourquoi poser cette question ?_

' _En un sens, nous sommes tous condamnés, le juste et le tyran meurent de la même façon '_

_°Il restera sur la Terre un bon souvenir du juste. ° Seto s'adossa à ses côtés et son ami lui tendit une pomme surgie d'on ne sait où._

' _Qu'est-ce que cela peut nous faire ? Un souvenir reste un souvenir. Une illusion. Une réalité terminée au mieux ça ne sert qu'à faire souffrir '_

_°Sans la mémoire nous ne serions pas où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. °_

' _Certes. '_

_Lorsqu'il mordit dans le fruit à son tour Seto se rendit compte qu'ils avaient discutés sans ouvrir la bouche._

' _Tu voulais savoir comment je faisais pour savoir ce que tu penses. Tu pourras faire la même chose avec moi. '_

_°Hum… Pratique. Que dis-tu de « fous » ?°_

' _C'est maintenant que tu remarques que tous ceux de notre sang sont «légèrement » dérangés ? '_

_°Ce fruit est excellent. °_

' _Il vient de Nubie. Es-tu déjà allé en Nubie ? '_

_° Non. °_

' _Elle ne vaut pas l'Egypte mais elle est belle, très belle. '_

_°Elle est pauvre. °_

' _Elle a une âme. Kemet a perdu la sienne, tout ce qui lui reste est sa puissance et sa richesse. Si la Nubie ne l'emporte pas sur elle dans mon cœur c'est surement à cause de la trop grande estime que j'ai pour ces choses-là. Affection que tu sembles partager. '_

_° Elle est soumise à nous. °_

' _Elle s'est révoltée bien des fois. '_

_° Mais elle n'a jamais réussi à nous vaincre. ° _

_Atem hocha la tête. ' Mais la force ne fait pas tout. '_

_° Au fait, ta femme vient d'accoucher. ° _

' _Je vais aller la voir. '_

_Il prit une dernière bouchée avant de se décoller du mur et de commencer à s'éloigner._

_° Attends, comment tu l'aimes ? °_

' _Pardon ? ' fit-il en se retournant._

_° Téana. °_

' _Je… je ne sais pas… '_

_° Tu es amoureux d'elle ? °_

' _Non. '_

_Chose inexplicable, il sentit un poids sur lui s'alléger, puis revenir aussitôt : Atemu aurait-il déjà été amoureux pour avoir répondu aussi vite à cette question?_

_« Oui. »_

_° Qui ? °_

_Le Pharaon disparut au détour du couloir. _

_Le prêtre se sentit observé et regarda le ciel. Un aigle noir semblait lui sourire. Absurde, un aigle ne souriait pas._

_*…*_

_« Je dois partir, je te laisse la régence pendant mon absence. »_

_« Cela sera fait selon votre désir votre majesté, répondit-il en s'inclinant moqueusement devant son ami qui s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil. »_

_*…*_

_« Seto… »_

_Une voix de femme, familière. Mais impossible pour lui de se souvenir… La brume argentée s'épaissit encore, Seto ne voyait plus rien. Il était conscient de rêver, d'un rêve qui n'en était pas un._

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_La brume s'évanouit, laissant place à une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blanc d'argent qui sourit en le voyant._

_« Kisara. Rappelle-toi. »_

_« La petite fille du désert ? »_

_Elle hocha la tête et son sourire s'élargit, on aurait dit de la tendresse, avant de s'évanouir brusquement._

_« Dragon, tu dois protéger ton loup… Un de même ampleur s'apprête à bondir des fourrés où il s'était tapi. »_

_« Aknadin. »_

_« Oui. Il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas étranger à cette histoire, Aknadin est ton… »_

_Seto se réveilla. Il vit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal. Un silence, silence de mort qui précède généralement un violent orage, la fenêtre ouverte, puis un cri déchirant qui lui arracha une sueur froide. Et aussi, un couteau. Quoi ? Il, y, avait, un, couteau, sur, sa, gorge. Il tourna légèrement la tête, et ce qu'il vit lui fit un choc. C'était son visage, à quelques imperfections près, avec une vingtaine d'années en plus et un œil en or portant le symbole du millénium dans l'orbite gauche de ses yeux. Un visage qui lui souriait, du même sourire que l'oiseau de la semaine passée. Une minute, son odeur. C'était la même que dans les souvenirs d'Atem._

_« Aknadin ? »_

_« Oui, mon fils. Etonnant la place que tu as prise dans le cœur de mon neveu. Ce sera encore plus parfait que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. »_

_Il fut plongé dans un noir infini, coupé parfois par des scènes entre Aknadin et Atem. Violentes, brutales, dures et cruelles. _


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : Pardonne-moi_

_**Bakura : « Oublier ? Tu penses vraiment que je peux oublier ça, que je vais vous pardonner les atrocités que vous avez commises ? »**_

_« Tu es possédé… » entendit-il souffler à son oreille._

_Ses visions s'évanouirent. Le visage du pharaon se trouvait à une distance modique du sien, l'ayant apparemment plaqué contre le mur dans un excès de fureur. Ses yeux étaient rouges et luisaient encore d'une colère qui déclencha chez Set un tremblement involontaire._

_« Je ne t'ai pas trahi » murmura-t-il au jeune homme qui luttait pour retrouver le contrôle de lui-même._

_Il le relâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas, les yeux fermés._

_« Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi »déclara le roi d'un ton haché avant de se détourner vivement._

_Seto ne fit aucun geste pour l'empêcher de partir, figé sur place par une vive émotion qui l'avait dominé tout entier._

_*…*_

_Pharaon allait présenter au peuple son héritier. La majorité penchait plus pour le cadet que pour l'ainé. Car celui-ci leur faisait peur. Seto le comprenait, son père ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance, et d'après les dires de sa tante, il en avait toujours été ainsi des amours de dame Néféris. Des monstres à l'apparence humaine, l'apparence seulement. Son cousin s'assit à ses côtés._

_« Tu votes pour qui ? »_

_« Mon père, évidement. Pour le tien toi ? »_

_« C'est un lâche. »_

_« C'est quoi un lâche ? »_

_« Tu devrais élargir ton vocabulaire. »_

_« Il est plutôt grand pour un enfant de six ans. C'est surtout grâce à toi je pense. »_

_« Comme quoi il est bon de me fréquenter. »_

_« C'est quoi un lâche ? »_

_« Quelqu'un sans le moindre courage, corruptible, méprisable, qui est dominé par la peur, sa devise est quelque chose comme « mieux vaut ne rien faire que de faire mal », qui n'agit que s'il y trouve son intérêt mais sans jamais trop se mouiller. Seto, quand tu y vas, il faut y aller franchement. Celui qui est venu pour tuer ne doit pas partir en laissant à sa victime une blessure superficielle. »_

_« Pourquoi dis-tu des choses comme ça ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Ton exemple est sordide quand même. »_

_« Pense ce que tu veux. »_

_« Je pense que tu as changé. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de différent chez moi ? »_

_« Tu es… Tu as grandi. »_

_« Heureusement ! Tu aurais aimé que je reste de la taille d'un bambin ? »_

_« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu… »_

_« Ça te dérange ? »_

_« Non mais… »_

_« Tu ne souhaites plus ma compagnie ? »_

_« Non mais… »_

_« Alors où est le problème ? »_

_« Chut ! »_

_Ils se tournèrent vers Shimon, l'un des précepteurs d'Atem et grand ami du pharaon Aknerê._

_« Sa majesté ne va pas tarder à parler, taisez-vous. »_

_Seto résista à l'envie de le toiser. Pharaon faisait désormais face à l'assemblée. _

_« J'ai choisi celui qui va me succéder sur le trône d'Egypte. »_

_Tous avaient le souffle coupé. Leur destin à tous dépendrait de ce que le monarque allait dire._

_« Mon fils, Aknamkanon. »_

_Le jeune homme sourit mais sa femme, elle, jeta un regard inquiet à Aknadin. Il répondit à la princesse Akhésa par un sourire qui aurait fait détaler le plus courageux. Seto ressentit un désagréable frisson courir le long de son dos, il n'aimait pas son père._

_« Pourquoi lui ? » chuchota-t-il à l'intention de son ami tandis que le Roi se rasseyait sur son trône._

_« Car Aknadin a encore besoin d'agir dans l'ombre. »_

_« Pour quelle raison ? »_

_« J'ai besoin de lui parler. »_

_Parler à Aknadin, serait-il devenu fou ?_

_« A grand-père, Set, je n'ai pas encore perdu l'esprit. »_

_Le voilà rassuré. Mais…_

_« Tu peux l'approcher ? »_

_Seul Aknadin et Shimon y parvenait, Aknamkanon aussi mais le Roi ne supportait pas longtemps sa présence._

_« Il s'en veut, pour mon père, il lui aurait fait du mal, je crois. »_

_« Du mal ? »_

_« C'est peut-être à cause de lui qu'il est devenu ainsi. J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit dans la nature d'un fils de la Famille Ténè… je veux dire, de notre famille, d'être aussi… »_

_« Tu peux l'approcher ? »_

_Avec son cousin, il devait sans cesse se répéter, sinon il n'obtenait jamais de réponse franche à ses questions._

_« Oui. Je suppose qu'il m'aime bien. »_

_Un bref silence succéda à ses paroles invraisemblables._

_« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »_

_« Lorsque Pharaon mourra, ce sera le début de la fin. Ni toi ni moi ne pouvons l'empêcher. »_

_« Nous ne sommes que des enfants. »_

_« On ne se méfie pas assez des enfants, j'espère que je m'en souviendrai quand sera venu mon tour de régner. »_

_« Et Artès ? »_

_« Il me prend pour un imbécile. Il a tort de me sous-estimer. »_

_Atem montrait à qui il le voulait qu'un versant de sa personnalité. C'était un être complexe. Et très bon acteur. Littéralement, il pouvait être qui il voulait. Mais…_

_« Tu lui fais confiance. »_

_« Et alors ? »_

_« Tu le regretteras un jour. Je ne l'aime pas. »_

_« Tu le déteste en vérité. »_

_Il le haïssait._

_« Mais dis-moi en détail ce qui va vraiment se passer. »_

_« Comme si je pouvais le savoir ? »_

_Atem savait déjà beaucoup de choses, qu'il n'aurait en théorie jamais dû savoir. Etant donné qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement se confier (il n'y avait qu'aux questions de Seto qu'il répondait) le pourcentage de choses qu'il lui avait communiqué était moindre. Et Râ savait qu'ils avaient pu parler dans leur courte vie. Le plus jeune prince soupira et l'entraina à l'écart._

_« Je sais que tu dois partir. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_Il voulait rester ici, et personne n'irai jamais contre sa volonté._

_« Il le faudra pourtant, ta mère a décidé de t'éloigner. »_

_Sauf sa mère. Elle avait un caractère de lionne, impossible de lui dire non._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Grand-père est vieux, une ère sombre va débuter, et elle n'a pas envie d'y assister. Je suis de son avis, Aknadin… vaut mieux que tu partes pour l'instant. »_

_« Mais bon sang, que va-t-il dont se passer ? »_

_« Aknamkanon est un lâche, ce sera Aknadin qui gouvernera. J'ai besoin de parler au Roi. »_

_« Attends. »_

_Seto lui avait attrapé le bras pour l'empêcher de partir._

_« Je ne te reverrais plus ? »_

_« Pas avant un moment. Le temps que tout ça se calme un peu. »_

_« Comment… je ne peux pas… »_

_Comment pourrait-il faire sans le voir ? A quoi occuperait-il ses journées ?_

_« Tiens. »_

_Atem avait fait apparaitre (oh ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait surgir des choses de nulle part) une rose noire à la beauté irréelle._

_« Tu ne la verras jamais faner. »_

_Seto la saisit et son cousin s'en alla parler avec leur grand-père._

_Il resta là à attendre qu'il ait fini. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire ne pouvait pas être un au revoir n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs laissés apparents dépourvus de sa riche perruque habituelle, ses yeux noirs humides et son maquillage parfait avait coulé, des sillons de khôl maculant ses traits fins. Sa mère, elle pleurait ?_

_« Seto, nous devons… Je suis désolée. »_

_Au détour d'un couloir, du dernier couloir, qui menait vers un passage souterrain une voix particulièrement agaçante le héla :_

_« Eh, le crâneur! Où tu vas comme ça ? »_

_Il se tourna vers lui, ignorant la vive protestation de la belle-fille du Roi. Le blond, l'air plus bête que d'ordinaire, Seto le salua comme il aurait salué Atem. Et la bouche de l'imbécile parut tomber sur le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer la réplique acerbe qui lui démangeait la gorge que sa mère le tirait de force. _

_Il n'y aurait personne pour s'occuper de son petit chien pendant son absence, pensait-il quelques jours plus tard, en plein milieu du désert. Dommage, tout son travail serait à recommencer. Tous l'ignorait, même Atem (qui pourtant aimait tant les agneaux perdus) faisait à peine mine de s'intéresser à lui et répondait volontiers à une partie de senet qu'il gagnait en moins de deux. Joesis devait redoubler d'inventivité par des blagues idiotes et puériles qu'excusait encore son jeune âge, même si le brun savait que cela n'irait qu'en s'aggravant. Le blond s'était amélioré et avait commencé à répondre à ses remarques blessantes (avoir regardé Aknadin donner des ordres pendant ne serait-ce que dix minutes offraient déjà un très grand horizon en cette matière) le style était pathétique, le surnom (non mais « crâneur ») relativement simpliste. Mais il y avait un début d'assurance, et un bon progrès. Seto reconnaissait à ce demeuré quelques qualités intéressantes (Horus, que venait-il de penser ?) inutiles (comme ce mot pourrait bien résumer sa pathétique existence) s'il restait aussi… lui-même. Encore qu'il se refuse à croire que c'était là sa véritable personnalité, par Thot, un tel niveau de crétinerie ne pouvait tout de même pas exister ! Peut-être se serait-il amélioré, bon, ce n'était plus son problème à présent, depuis quand le destin des gens était son problème ? Voilà que le cadet d'Aknamkanon déteignait sur lui. Qu'il reste un chien soumis. Seto ne pouvait pas faire d'un cheval à sang froid un cheval à sang chaud. Il n'était pas dieu, même si cette idée n'était pas déplaisante en soit. Minute._

_Il venait de consacrer de son précieux temps et de sa réflexion pour Joesis ? Joesis fils de Daket ? Bon sang, il n'allait pas bien, mais vraiment pas bien du tout. Peut-être la chaleur._

_« Mère, pourrait-on s'arrêter un moment ? »_

_L'éclat de la fleur avait un peu terni mais sans eau, avec la chaleur du désert. Elle n'avait pas séchée. Comment était-ce possible ? Que deux ans soient passés aussi vite, et aussi lentement. Deux ans. Une goutte d'eau tomba sur le sable, suivie par d'autres. Sa vue était brouillée, un doigt vint en recueillir une._

_« D'où vient cette rose?_

_« … »_

_« C'est Atem qui te l'a donné, je me trompe?_

_« Comment…_

_« Il te manque. »_

_Plus qu'il n'aurait su l'imaginer auparavant. Son odeur de raisin, fruit que son cousin avait toujours affectionné, le son de sa voix, son visage aux traits angéliques trompeurs, ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui l'avait longtemps fasciné, et son sourire enfin. Son visage s'illuminait et ses yeux brillaient. Ce n'était que dans ces moments-là, qu'il n'y avait eu généralement que lui ou Houni pour provoquer, que Seto prenait vraiment conscience du point auquel Atemu était beau. Plus beau que le soleil et la lune, que le ciel et les océans, qu'il possédait déjà tous deux dans l'intérieur de ses iris._

_« Regarde._

_La fleur avait recouvré de son éclat. _

_« C'est votre lien, plus il est fort plus cette rose sera belle. »_

_Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait pas d'un cadeau d'un disciple d'Aknerê ?_

_« Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? »_

_« Mon beau-père est mort, Seto. Ça vient à peine de commencer. J'ai reçu un message de ma sœur guère encourageant, elle ne contrôle plus rien._

_Atem lui avait prédit que si Aknamkanon régnait ce serait à sa mère de préserver un juste équilibre, le plus longtemps qu'elle le pourra. Et que lorsque cet équilibre serait rompu…_

_« Une guerre interne ? »_

_« En quelque sorte… Non. C'est exactement ça. »_

' _Je préfère un champ de bataille, avec deux armées bien distinctes qui s'entre-tuent. Là, c'est… Ignoble. Manipulations, trahisons, poisons… Je préférerais que l'ennemi ne se couvre pas d'un masque, pouvant être celui de ton meilleur ami. La confiance, tout simplement, pouvoir avoir confiance… Je ne veux pas de toute la richesse du monde, est-ce juste cela qui est trop demander ? '_

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'en revient pas les aider ? Pourquoi sommes-nous partis ? »_

_« Nous sommes… l'un des enjeux principaux de cette guerre. »_

_« Pardon ?_

_« Le kâ du Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus fait partie des plus puissants, et des plus nombreux d'ailleurs. Et nous avions un pied dans les deux camps, il aurait fallu faire un choix._

_Pas compliqué, on se met dans le camp d'Atem et on n'en parle plus !_

_« Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais le « camp » de ton ami se divise lui-aussi en plusieurs parties, les « traitres », les « fidèles » et les « indécis », autrement dit ceux qui iront vers la main qui leur tendra le plus de pain._

_« Où est le problème ?_

_« Impossible de les différencier. C'est ce qui pose le plus grand problème à ma sœur. _

_ET ALORS ?_

_« Et puis ? Rentrons quand même, ils savent qu'on est… Ils le savent quand même ?_

_« Apparemment Atem oui, dit-elle en lançant un regard à la rose qu'il tenait toujours. Mais…_

_Cela lui convenait. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle semblait vouloir lui cacher._

_« Donne-moi la véritable raison._

_Elle se figea à l'adoption du tutoiement. Quoi ? Elle n'allait pas le punir pour ça ? Qu'elle réponde !_

_« Septhous ! Tu me dois le respect._

_Beurk, qui lui a donné un nom aussi horrible ?_

_« Donnez-moi la véritable raison, se corrigea-t-il à contre cœur. _

_Tout devint noir._

_Seto se réveilla en sursaut. Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il se leva et quitta ses appartements pour se rendre dans ceux du Roi. Son gardien reptilien hocha la tête en guise de salut et le laissa passer. Atem ne dormait pas. Adossé au mur de son balcon il jaugeait la lune, comme s'il voulait qu'elle baisse le regard. Seto se demandait en effet comment elle pouvait supporter l'intensité de ces yeux rougeoyants qui semblaient déverser tout ce qu'ils pouvaient produire en matière de colère et de frustration sur elle. _

_« Atemu… »_

_Son cousin se tourna vers lui et tenta de se contrôler, sans succès, voyant qu'il lui faisait le même effet que la veille il reprit son duel visuel avec l'astre de nuit. Dominant sa peur naissante le prêtre s'approcha de lui et lui demanda d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue moins affectée:_

_« Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? »_

_« Je ne sais plus. »_

_« Ce n'était pas moi. »_

_« Je sais Set. Mais… »_

_Il comprenait, mais il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il ne pouvait quand même pas accepter qu'il lui en veuille pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait._

_« Regarde-moi. »_

_Il le fit, ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle et Seto retint difficilement un soupir de soulagement._

_« Jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit qui puisse te nuire » jura-t-il._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que… »_

_Il ne savait pas répondre à cette question, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas. Atem avait franchi la courte distance qui les séparait. D'une pression sur sa nuque il lui intima de se pencher vers lui, ce qu'il fit sans réellement y prêter attention, avant qu'il ne sente les lèvres de son roi contre les siennes. Il l'enlaça aussitôt et approfondit le baiser. Sa langue retrouva rapidement le goût de raisin qu'il avait remarqué il y avait presque dix ans. Un feu embrasait son corps, comme si celui-ci s'était enfin réveillé après des années d'endormissement. _

_Atem finit par s'éloigner, d'une distance infime, si bien que leurs souffles ne s'étaient pas séparés au même titre que leurs lèvres qui ne faisaient désormais que s'effleurer. Seto décolla la main droite de sa hanche et la leva pour toucher sa joue, l'attirer une fois de plus près de lui et recommencer. Ce baiser-là fut aussi passionné que le premier avait été doux et timide. La saveur du jeune roi se rependait comme une fureur dans tout son organisme, balayant toute autre pensée il voulait se gaver de lui en gorgées gloutonnes, hâtives, jusqu'à ce que sa faim dévorante soit rassasiée. Mais plus il prenait, plus il en redemandait. La suite des événements fut tout aussi naturelle que l'aurait été un de leurs duels à l'épée sauf que dans ce duel d'un nouveau genre pour eux deux, ce fut Atem qui céda le premier._


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8 : Le loup sortit de l'ombre et découvrit ses dents aiguisées par les os des chairs vivantes qu'elles avaient déchiquetées_

_**Aknerê : « Vieillir n'est au fond pas autre chose que de n'avoir plus peur de son passé. »**_

_Un jeune homme s'inclina devant le trône, un petit sourire aux lèvres face à l'émerveillement de l'assistance subjuguée par la prestance du nouveau venu._

_Hézyrê, nom résolument égyptien, pour un étranger. Un étranger qui traitait Atem comme une vielle connaissance, et qu'Atem traitait pareillement. Si les caractéristiques du Roi et de son frère étaient conciliées dans un être, cela aurait donné quelque chose comme l'élégant diplomate qui venait de séduire toute la cour rien que par sa présence. Artès grinçait des dents, révolté par le (re)venu de son rival, les yeux du monarque brillèrent d'un bref éclat et Seto tentait de percer à jour ce nouveau personnage qui aurait de toute évidence un rôle dans cette histoire._

_« Ravi de te revoir mon cher frère. »_

_Frère ? Un autre frère ?_

_« J'espère que sa majesté sera contente des résultats de mon travail. »_

_« J'en suis persuadé. »_

_Le souverain congédia la masse, ne gardant qu'Ishizu, Karim, Shada, Mahad, Artès et lui, comme d'ordinaire, sauf que Hézyrê était aussi resté n'ayant pas quitté une seule fois son « frère » du regard depuis qu'il l'avait croisé. Après le long moment de silence qui avait suivi la fermeture des lourdes portes de la salle au cœur du palais, Atem rompit enfin le contact visuel et quittant son trône les rejoignit en bas de l'estrade. Il les conduit vers une pièce annexe et ils s'installèrent à leurs places respectives dans les canapés et fauteuils mis à leur disposition, Hézyrê s'assit, naturellement sur le seul siège qui n'avait jamais été occupé, comme si ça avait toujours été là sa place. Les autres furent aussi surpris qu'il le fût, sauf Artès. _

_« Votre frère ? »demanda Ishizu au vizir de Haute Egypte. _

_« Pas vraiment, Pharaon Mekhnès a eu une fille qui s'est mariée avec un prince étranger qui a eu un fils qui à son tour en a eu un, et à la mort de son mari sa mère s'est remariée avec Aknamkanon. Et la sœur de la reine avec le frère du pharaon. »_

_« C'est votre frère donc ? »_

_« Il était déjà né avant ce mariage imbéc… »_

_Atem le fit taire silencieusement. Après que les origines du nouveau membre de leur groupe furent examinées ils commencèrent à débattre. Hézyrê fut le dernier qui devait prendre la parole. En cherchant ses mots il caressait le serpent qui s'était installé sur ses genoux avec l'air content de le voir. _

_« Aucune menace sur le territoire de Nubie, à propos, il faudrait que tu changes ton représentant en Nubie. »_

_« Pour quelle raison? »_

_« Il est trop… gentil. »_

_Artès et Mahad riaient sous cape._

_« Tu n'as pas changé » commenta le roi._

_« C'est un compliment ? » ironisa son demi-frère._

_« Je ne pense pas, non » intervint Artès._

_Après une crise d'hilarité, ils reprirent tous à peu près leur calme._

_« J'ai fait tomber l'économie et mis un grand bazar dans la politique du Sinaï, ton plan a remarquablement bien fonctionné. Quant au Hatti c'est un pays oh combien ennuyeux mais d'une technologie guerrière, et c'est bien navrant de l'avouer, supérieure à la nôtre. Mais j'ai réussi à obtenir bon nombre d'armes, ainsi que leur technique de fabrication bien évidement. »_

_« Comment ? » s'étonna son premier cadet._

_« Oh, je suis aussi bon menteur que voleur. »_

_« Il a avoué ! » s'écria Artès théâtralement._

_Une atmosphère prompte à la bonne humeur s'installa alors qu'il se mettait à expliquer la manière dont il les avait dupés._

_« Le Hatti ? »_

_« Je suis un très grand ami du roi et j'ai toute sa confiance. »_

_« Qu'as-tu fais pour l'en convaincre ? »_

_« Il a voulu savoir le potentiel militaire de l'Egypte. »_

_Et l'atmosphère se refroidit aussitôt, c'était un sujet sensible chez tous les pays du monde._

_« Très bon, la seule faiblesse est la flotte, les égyptiens ont horreur de l'eau et malgré le Nil, n'ont jamais particulièrement cherché… »_

_Il fut interrompu par des éclats de rires auxquels il se joignit volontiers. En effet, c'était la bêtise la plus risible qu'il lui eut été donné à Set d'écouter, ni Joesis, ni Artès n'aurait fait pire._

_*…*_

_« Niang ? »_

_Seto leva la tête et considéra le bambin qui s'amusait à tortiller l'énorme serpent qui se laissait faire docilement._

_« Tu n'aurais pas un autre jouet pour ton fils ? » pesta-t-il en se recouchant._

_Atem se redressa légèrement pour voir à ses pieds Ahmosis jouer le contorsionniste avec le ''cadeau ''d'Aknerê. Il retomba à son tour sur le lit et marmonna d'un ton ensommeillé :_

_« Qu'il joue avec ce qu'il veut, c'est moins dangereux que ces enfants inconscients. »_

_Avant de se rendormir aussitôt. _

_« Bon sang, pourquoi dors-tu autant ces temps-ci ? »_

_De mémoire, quatre ou cinq heures par nuit suffisaient._

_« Tu m'épuise » fit-il dans un demi-sommeil._

_Il sortait de journées éreintantes comme une fleur et s'était __**lui **__qui l'épuisait ? Lorsque sa respiration redevint profonde et régulière Seto laissa un petit espace entre eux deux et Ahmosis en profita aussitôt pour s'y nicher._

_« Que Râ te bénisse de n'avoir rien hérité de ta mère. »_

_Ce à quoi le dernier représentant de leur très noble dynastie répondit :_

_« Niang ? »_

_« Tu as de la chance tu sais. »_

_Seto regarda Hézyrê sans comprendre._

_« Atem et toi. »_

_« Comment ? » s'exclama-t-il en laissant tomber quelques dossiers d'intendance._

_Le prince les ramassa avec un sourire._

_« Heureusement que Téana est partie quelque temps car sinon elle aurait de quoi se poser des questions. Vous devriez arrêter de vous regarder comme ça. »_

_« Comme quoi ? » _

_« Comme si l'autre était la plus belle chose que vous n'ayez jamais vue et que vous désirez ardemment posséder entièrement. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Pas de mauvaise foi, je suis sûr d'avoir touché juste. Un fils de Mekhnès ne se trompe jamais._

_« Sauf Artès, complétèrent-ils en chœur. »_

_Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, songeurs. Artès était certes très intelligent, mais sa famille est la première à le considérer comme un raté. Alors qu'en général, à cause du souci que procure la richesse pour trouver de véritables amis, les gens de sa condition se tournaient généralement vers leur famille pour combler leur manque affectif._

_« Pitoyable » conclurent-ils d'une même voix._

_Ils se remirent au travail. Quand il eut fini Hézyrê s'étira en baillant, faisait fi des bonnes manières._

_« Pourquoi ai-je de la chance ? »_

_« Atem est la seule personne qui n'est jamais vraiment comptée pour moi. »_

_Seto fronça les sourcils sans s'en rendre compte._

_« Avec une famille pareille… »_

_« Serait-elle si horrible ? »_

_« Pire que tu ne peux t'imaginer, il a bien fait de t'écarter avant que tu n'en subisses les influences. Mon frère est pourtant la meilleure représentation de la famille ténèbres. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a un bon fond. »_

_« Gentil ? » dit Seto, sachant très bien le mépris qu'il avait pour ce mot._

_« La gentillesse est hypocrite, elle se croit pure et innocente, elle se gonfle d'orgueil de ses actes « bons et généreux ». Atem n'est pas comme ça. Il est différent de nous-autres, même si je ne sais pas en quoi. »_

_Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon :_

_« Le sort qu'il réserve à Artès est digne de ton père. »_

_*…*_

_« Tu l'aime bien ? »_

_Seto aimait bien Hézyrê, dans chacun de ses gestes il lui rappelait son amant, et ses particularités en commun avec Artès ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, cela l'embellissait encore plus à ses yeux._

_« Oui… Il te ressemble beaucoup. »_

_« Vous seriez-vous donnés le mot ? » attaqua le roi._

_« Je pense que je serais au courant » répliqua-t-il._

_« Papa ! » interrompit le bambin qui trouvait le moyen de trainer là malgré la surveillance des nourrices._

_Le prêtre le ramena contre lui, il protesta, les bras tendus vers son père mais une caresse de Seto suffit à le calmer et à accepter de s'installer sur ses genoux. Il ne vit pas le sourire que leur dédia Atem._

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_Téana venait d'entrer dans les quartiers royaux, étonnée de trouver son fils dans les bras de Seto. Et intriguée par la lueur de tendresse dans les yeux de son mari._

_*…*_

_« C'est terminé. »_

_Il délaissa le document et leva les yeux vers le pharaon dont les pupilles pourpres s'évadaient par la fenêtre ouverte._

_« Qu'est-ce qui est terminé ? »_

_« Aknadin m'avait donné un délai de cinq ans, il est épuisé exactement maintenant. »_

_Dès le premier jour, le nom d'Aknadin dans la bouche du Roi avait sonné comme une insulte d'une grande vulgarité._

_« Maintenant ? »_

_Une détonation résonna._

_*…*_

_Il toucha un syrien en pleine poitrine, ce traitre qui les avait aidés à traverser. Les, c'est-à-dire, l'ennemi, qui se dressait en face d'eux. Aknadin n'avait pas daigné se montrer, par contre sa marionnette les narguait d'un sourire carnassier. Il se ferait un plaisir d'enlever ses dents jaunies les unes après les autres. Il fut stoppé dans son élan par un de ses serviteurs qui lui bloquait le passage. Encore un traitre ? Le domestique écarquilla des yeux apeurés à la vue de l'arme qui se levait vers lui._

_« Non…non ! Seigneur je ne… »_

_« Pourquoi m'encombres-tu le chemin ? »_

_Un filament de sang s'écoula de la gorge qui se crispa sous la douleur._

_« Ne le tuez pas ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait ! »_

_« Possédé ? »_

_Atem l'aurait remarqué avant ce gringalet._

_« Non, mais… C'est un ancien ami… »_

_N'importe quoi, il le retardait. Bakura avait disparu de son champ de vision ; une tête coupée tomba sur le sol déjà couvert de sang._

_Bakura riait et Atem avait posé la main sur une blessure sérieuse à son côté droit. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait tout d'abord remarqué. Une créature hideuse se dressait devant l'intrus hystérique._

_« Alors Pharaon ! Votre oncle vous aurait-il surestimé ? Faudrait pas décevoir papa alors que j'ai fait exprès de passer te le chercher ! »_

_Le cercueil de feu Pharaon apparut, comme s'il avait été dissimulé par un rideau invisible. La vue de la momie de son père avait fait un choc à Atemu. Le masque de son visage était brusquement tombé et ses traits exprimèrent bientôt une si grande colère qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné si le ciel s'était assombrit et s'était mis à lancer des éclairs. Exactement ce qui est arrivé, alors que l'éclat du soleil diminuait et qu'une créature de lumière apparut devant Atem._

_« Le dieu Râ… »s'exclama Bakura, horrifié._

_« Finissons-en. »_

_Une vive lumière les éblouit et Atem chancela. _

_*…*_

_« Vous n'êtes qu'une abomination. »_

_Il le plaqua contre le mur et approcha son visage « ce visage si semblable à celui de Seto », du sien. _

_« Vraiment ? »_

_La mort serait un sort trop doux pour cet infâme personnage. _

_« Infâme ? Rien que ça ? »_

_Aucun mot ne serait assez puissant pour définir la haine qu'il lui vouait. _

_« Je sais que tu sais où se trouve mon fils. »_

_Atem se crispa et tenta de se libérer de son emprise, sans succès. Il lui scella aussitôt son esprit. Aknadin, grinça des dents, le garçon s'était amélioré, impossible, même avec l'œil du millénium, de créer une brèche. Mais son neveu avait utilisé beaucoup de son énergie mentale et il savait parfaitement qu'à ce niveau Atem ne pourrait jamais obtenir un quelconque équilibre. Il n'arrivait plus à préserver son masque de froideur et d'impassibilité, révélant sur ses traits tout le mépris et le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui. Aknadin se contenta de sourire._

_« Je le récupérerais un jour, soit-en sûr. Il compte pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu le verras mourir. »_

_L'expression d'horreur qu'il afficha un court instant ne lui échappa pas._

_« Vous tuerez la chair de votre chair? »_

_« Tu n'aurais aucun scrupule à le faire avec moi. Je sais que tu rêves de me voir me noyer dans mon sang, mais ceci est une belle utopie. »_

_« Votre mort ne me satisferait pas assez. »_

_Il devina le « Et personne ne touche à Seto » qui dut traverser l'esprit de son neveu. Neveu qui venait de réussir de se libérer et tentait de se concentrer._

_« J'invoque Obélix le Tourmenteur ! »_

_Le sol du royaume des ombres se fendit et surgit la créature d'Osiris, représentation de la Mort elle-même. Aknadin, prit de court pour la première fois de sa vie, invoqua aussitôt son kâ qui fut réduit en cendres. Aknadin porta simplement la main à sa poitrine alors que le prince s'écroulait, couvert de son propre sang. Le vizir s'approcha de son neveu à demi conscient et lui releva la tête, indifférent à la douleur qui se lisait dans les yeux qui avaient viré au violet. Aknadin sourit, il avait finalement réussi à ce que les ténèbres s'incrustent dans son âme. Atem tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais il était trop faible pour cela._

_« Il semblerait que j'ai enfin trouvé un adversaire à ma hauteur. Je te donne cinq ans. Peut-être alors pourras-tu espérer me battre, petit, jeta-t-il avec acidité. »_

_Quel âge avait-il ? Onze ans ? Il allait lui donner une chance, ce serait un peu déloyal de le tuer maintenant, alors qu'il n'avait même pas acquit toute sa puissance. Son triomphe pourra bien attendre quelques années, il n'en sera que plus éclatant. Aknadin disparut. »_

_Seto se réveilla, encore heurté par la violence du souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas. C'était l'un de ceux d'Aknadin, qu'il avait oublié depuis son réveil. Serait-ce dans un but précis qu'il les lui aurait confié ? _

_« Seth ? »_

_Il regarda le lit en face de lui, Atem s'était réveillé._

_« L'ai -je tué ? »_


End file.
